Strife
by Noctis Frost
Summary: Erik wasn't the only mutant Shaw tested on during WW2. There is Strife, his best friend and a powerful mutant, who is along for the ride and adventure in taking Shaw down. In the end, will she choose to go with Magneto or stay with Charles? Or will she go off on her own? All will be revealed in time.


_** So this is my first X-Men fanfic. It may be a little rusty, but it will get better as the chapter goes on. At least that is what I am hoping for. Okay, well. It's kind of hard to explain Strife's powers since I am not the greatest at going into detail, yet. Strife's powers are pretty much the same as Noctis's from Final Fantasy XIII Versus. If you don't know what that is, then go onto youtube to see a video clip of him fighting.**_

_** That is all I have to say for now. Here is the prologue. I will have the first chapter up in a couple days taking place when Erik is an adult. Please comment and let me know what you think. I can always use the advice.**_

* * *

**Prologue **

Sitting in the corner of the padded cell, I remained still and unmoving a Shaw stepped inside with his guards. "How are you feeling today my little Russian Princess?" He asked with his snarky attitude. My silver colored eyes snapped up to him as the anger filled my tiny little body. I didn't act on it though. I kept it bottled up inside myself because I didn't want to be stuck in this room for another two weeks like the last time I chose to act on my anger.

"I'm fine, just like the last time you asked." I hissed coldly. He smiled happily as he took a seat next to me. He handed me a thick book gently as he gazed fondly down at me. "I'll trade you this for another test." He asked me in a gentle voice. My eyes traced over the cover of the book and a smile lit up my face. Shaw wanted me to use my abilities in exchange for a book. Since he killed my only family, this was the only leverage I had on him.

A book may have not been much, but when you're stuck in this hellhole you tend to find ways to entertain yourself. Books are my way of escaping though he only ever brings me educational things. He told me once or twice that it was because I was a growing girl and that I need to expand my knowledge. I'm only eight and I have been here for two years, yet my mind has already begun to comprehend things beyond my reach. I have already plotted the demise of my keeper.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked softly as I held the book to my chest lovingly. Shaw smiled his creepy little smile as he brushed a few strands of my white blonde hair out of my face. "I need you to dispatch of a few soldiers. This will be a demonstration for our newest little recruit. Can you do this for me Strife?" He asked me in a lighter voice.

My eyes quickly darted up to him in shock. I had been his only patient here for my entire stay and now he has found someone else. I pity the new recruit already for capturing Shaw's attention. All I know is that it is only going to get worse from the beginning.

"What are these soldier's crimes?" I asked sadly. This wasn't the first time he asked me to kill someone and it won't be the last. "They were found raping some of the woman in the camps. There are a total of six." He said gently as he continued playing with my hair. Nodding my head sadly, I looked up at him sadly. "May I have the knife afterwards please? I need to continue my markings." I asked softly.

I didn't need the knife to kill anyone because I could do that on my own without the use of one, but I needed the knife to mark my body as a reminder of all of the people I had killed. Death may be unattainable for me, but I can still get injured and scar myself.

"Of course, it will have to be in the presence of one of my men and after the family dinner. I wouldn't want you getting any ideas sweet heart." He said as he slowly stood up. Nodding my head, I stood up after him and clutched the book to my chest. "What is the new person's name?" I asked as I followed him out of the room.

Shaw quickly clutched my arm tightly as he pulled me down the hallways of the building. "His name is Erik. We found him in the camp and it appears that he has the ability to control metal. He will be very useful to me just as you are." He said as he yanked me outside. There stood a dark haired boy who seemed to be a couple years older than myself.

Erik's dark green eyes flashed up to my silver ones. He looked sad and defeated as he clutched his tattooed arm. I looked down sadly as Shaw dragged me over to the line six soldiers. They must think they are being rewarded for their dark deeds. Well they are so very wrong. "Erik, I would like you to meet someone just as special as you though her abilities are just a bit different." Shaw said proudly like a parent.

When Shaw let go of me, he and his shoulders backed up ten paces. I looked at Erik once before turning to the men. I watched as their eyes bored into my own. I took a step forward as I let loose my anger at Shaw upon these men. I pushed my shield out as swords surrounded me. The soldiers reached for their guns and in an instant they were impaled upon the swords. They didn't even get time to pray to their god before they perished.

Pulling the swords back in with my shield, I turned to face Shaw and his men. I tightly clutched the book to my chest as I walked up to him. "Good job Strife, you did a good job. Now, I want you to take Erik to the music room. I will be there soon." He said with a smile upon his face.

Nodding my head, I gently grabbed Erik's hand and pulled him back into the building. Once we were inside the music room, I let go of his hand. Turning my back on him, I walked over to the violin on its stand. I picked it up and began practicing.

****Erik's Point of View****

She stood their playing the violin as if killing those men didn't matter. She acted as if she didn't care what she had done. "I know what you are thinking. I had no choice to kill them. Shaw would have killed an innocent person in the end and I cannot allow someone innocent to die." She said sadly as she stopped playing the music.

She turned to stare at me with her endless silver eyes. Her snowy skin showed the faint bruising from someone hitting her. "You would have done the same thing to appease Shaw. We are both doing the same thing, Erik. We are biding our time until we are strong enough to escape." She whispered softly. I glared at her angrily.

"We are nothing alike. You are a blood thirsty killer and doing as he says only proves my point." I hissed. Her face instantly dropped as she looked up at me. "I am a survivor and I kill to survive, Erik. You will understand when he takes the ones you love most away from you. I can promise you this. Once you understand and want to find a way out then come see me." She said after slamming the instrument back down onto the table.

Grabbing her book off the table, she pushed past Shaw and towards the door. "I'm not hungry tonight. I will see you in the morning. Send whoever you want later with my knife." She said before she strode out of the room.

Shaw watched her leave then turned his gaze to me. "Come Erik, let's get some dinner before you go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." He said as he guided a young Erik out of the room.


End file.
